darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Elemental Workshop III
The Elemental Workshop III is the third instalment in the Elemental Workshop quest series, wherein you discover more about Vitruvius and his apprentice, as well as gaining access to another vital part of the workshop. Official description Walkthrough (All skills can be boosted) |items = * 12 pieces of coal (can be mined west of Seers' Village, at the coal trucks) * 3 elemental ores (can be obtained during the quest) * Soft clay (you can mine clay inside the workshop and use it on the sink in the northern room to obtain it, or automatically mine one by wearing a bracelet of clay) Recommended: * Defence potions, super defence potions or restore potions if your Defence is under 66. * The Excalibur can be used to restore eight Defence levels * Coal bag to save inventory space * Weight-reducing gear such as spottier cape and boots of lightness, energy potions, a spirit terrorbird, or any other run restoring option like an explorer's ring greatly speeds up the quest progress. |kills = 3 x Earth elementals (level 44) }} A dead shell To begin, search the bookcases in the Seers' Village church until you receive a ragged book. The book develops on Vitruvius', and his assistant's, story - Vitruvius unsuccessfully performs extensive experimentation on the primed bar holding his assistant's consciousness, hoping to revert it into his body. Broken but not defeated, he turns his focus on body runes with hopes to re-animate his assistant's body. Unfortunately, he was only able to generate enough 'body energy' to revive a single arm, which reacted by flailing violently and attacking the assistant itself; Vitruvius amputates the limb but vowed to re-arm his assistant one day. Go to the workshop by searching the "odd looking wall" in the house with the anvil, and climbing down the stairs. Now, obtain 3 elemental ores by killing a few earth elementals in the western chamber. You must turn each of these ores into elemental bars, by using a piece of ore and four pieces of coal on a furnace - you may use the one in the southern chamber. Make sure you've read the book, and use the soft clay on the ragged book to make a key mould. With the key mould in the inventory, use one elemental bar on the furnace to make a ragged elemental key. Elemental energy Climb down a level in the workshop and prime the remaining two elemental bars (see primed bar on how to do this). After you've created the primed bars, head down another level and use the ragged elemental key to unlock the 'body' door halfway down the hall on the west side. You will now be in a large chamber with a small room in front of you, and a large, geared mechanism below it. Proceed down the steps near the 'body' door. ]] The purpose of this mechanism is to charge the body room above, with body energy and allowing you to convert a primed bar into a body bar. Ultimately, you must lower the central tower, spin it, and raise it again - this process is depicted on a scroll that can be found in a crate in the north-west corner. Note that whenever you are on this floor, a magnifying glass icon appears in the upper-left part of the view. Clicking this icon toggles between the normal view and a bird's-eye view of the lower level, making it easier to move around the mechanism. The body puzzle The puzzle mechanism is in the form of a large square matrix, with levers located in series on every side of the matrix. There are six initial geared blocks, a charging tower and an empty space inside the matrix. Additionally, there are two counters lying on the left and right sides of the matrix, and a moving drive gear occupying a tile on the bottom-centre edge. The objective of the puzzle is to form a connection of gears from the drive gear to the various key points in the matrix. This can be done by pulling the levers, which will slide all pieces perpendicular to that row (or column) of the lever, and in the row (or column) of the empty space, towards the empty space. The counter above the matrix shows the allotted number of moves; every pull of the lever that moves one or more tiles decreases the counter by one. When the counter reaches 0, no more pieces can be moved and the puzzle must be reset by pulling the reset lever next to the counter. An undo lever is also provided; however, it only has an undo-memory of one move. Notes: * Make sure to change to the overhead view by using the magnifying glass button in the top-left corner of the screen. * To help you keep track of your progress in each section, you can click on the rows of letters and numbers to mark them up. * Pulling the undo lever only undoes the last move made; the move counter does not return the lost move. However, the next move does not turn the counter. * After finishing a puzzle section, any unlocked progress (extra moves or lowered towers) is not lost if the reset lever is pulled. * There are several different possibilities for solving each section, and the solution provided may not be the shortest method. As a quick reference, each of the levers have been assigned a number or a letter (as shown in the image on the right). Also note that pulling the lever on the opposite side of the matrix has the same effect. The 2-layered gear block ''Objective: Connecting the driving motor block to the north terminal of the right-side counter.'' To create the connection, pull the levers in the following order: Once you have completed it successfully, a cutscene ensues showing a two-layered cog being lowered. Reset the puzzle using the lever above the puzzle matrix. 50 move cap ''Objective: To connect the driving motor block to the south terminal of the right-side counter. (This part of the puzzle is optional. If you do choose to complete it, you will gain an extra 50 moves, which allows you to make a few mistakes in the next section without having to reset the puzzle.)'' To create the connection, pull the levers in the following order: Another solution, with less levers: When complete, your counter will now obtain a cap of 50 moves. Pull the reset lever again. The 3-layered gear block ''Objective: To connect the driving motor block to the north terminal of the left-side counter.'' To create the connection, pull the levers in the following order: As you put the final block into place, a three-layered cog is lowered onto the matrix floor. Pull the reset lever a third time. Infinite moves ''Objective: To connect the driving motor block to the south terminal of the left-side counter.'' To create the connection, pull the levers in the following order: Completing this section puts the left counter out of order, providing you with infinite turns. Pull the reset lever. Lowering the tower ''Objective: To connect the driving motor block to the top-centre terminal of the matrix.'' To create the connection, pull the levers in the following order: This effectively lowers the central tower. Pull the reset lever. Spinning the tower ''Objective: Connecting the driving motor block to the central tower.'' To create the connection, pull the levers in the following order: The middle tower should now be spinning. Do NOT pull the reset lever - doing so will require you to get the tower spinning again. Raising the tower ''Objective: Raising the spinning tower back up to enable you to charge the room above with 'body' energy.'' Make sure that the puzzle looks exactly as shown in the above step for the following instructions to work: Instead, if you have a similar combination, but with the left and right sides inverted, use: The tower should now be raised and the room charged with the 'body' energy. Do NOT pull the reset lever. Body body Go upstairs and insert one of the primed bars into the slot next to the door, to unlock the room. Enter it, flip the lever to close the door and push the big red button to infuse the 'body' energy into the primed bar and create a body bar. Make sure the central tower is charged and in its highest position, or else the button will not be usable. Hitting the button also temporarily drains your Defence by 33, so if your level is below 66 you must use your restores or boosts now. You need two body bars to complete the quest, hence you will need to recharge the room again by lowering, spinning and raising the central tower a second time. Flip the lever to open the door and retrieve the body bar. Go downstairs and pull the levers in the following order: ::or Once you've done this, head back upstairs and insert the second primed bar and repeat the steps to create the second body bar. With the ragged book and two body bars, use a workbench on the first-level basement to smith the body body. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards * 1 quest point * * Book of knowledge; two charges of and two charges of experience * 50 noted pieces of coal * Ability to smith elemental, mind and body bodies, along with body helmets and shields. * Music unlocked * Body Talk Required for completing Completion of Elemental Workshop III is required for the following: * Elemental Workshop IV Trivia * When the quest first came out the spoiler reads: The spoilers for this quest have been accidentally transferred into a primed metal bar. Once we manage to reverse the machine's polarity and modulate its frequency, we should be able to bring you the details. Gallery The perfect method.png|A method to prime one bar in four moves. (Order of, yellow one, yellow two, red one, red two). pt:Oficina elemental III fi:Elemental Workshop III nl:Elemental Workshop III Category:Wikia Game Guides quests